marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel O'Hara (Earth-TRN588)
616 Miguel O'Hara, Another Spider-Man, Blue Symbiote, Downtown Piece of Trash, Extra Spider-Man, Friendly Futuristic Spider-Man, Future-Man, Future-Me, Future Spider-Man, Future Spidey, Interloper, Little Boy Blue, Michael "Miguel" O'Mara, Michael "Mike" O'Mara, Michelle O'Hara, Miggy O'Hara, Mr. Miguel, Other Spider-Man, S-Man, Spider-Clone, Spider Freak, Spider-Guy, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Man of the Future, Spider-Man-Something-Something, Spidey, Spidey 2099, The Greatest Ninja Warrior in the History of Our Program, The Spider, The Spider-Man of 2099, The Spider-Man of The Year 2099, The Spider-Man of Tomorrow, Web-Head, Webs, Web-Slinger | EditorialNames = Spider-Man 2099, Spidey, Spidey 2099 | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Lyla; formerly , , ; formerly , | Relatives = Ty Stone (parental grandfather, deceased); Conchata O'Hara (mother); Conchata O'Hara (alternate reality mother, deceased); Tyler Stone (father); Tyler Stone (alternate reality father, deceased); George O'Hara (step-father; deceased); Gabriel O'Hara (half-brother); Kron Stone (half-brother); Gabri O'Hara (son); Miguel Stone (alternate reality counterpart) | Universe = Earth-TRN588 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-23291) | BaseOfOperations = Nueva York, 2100 A.D.; formerly Parker Industries, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York, 2017 A.D.; formerly Washington Heights, Nueva York, 2099 A.D.; Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Spider-Refuge; Avengers Compound, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Avengers Academy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (briefly dyedCategory:Dyed Hair blueCategory:Blue Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante; former executive assistant, geneticist, freedom fighter, head of Parker Industries' research and development | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Peter David | First = Age of Ultron #10 | Quotation = That'd be me. The Spider-Man of Tomorrow, here to save today... | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = Preface The Miguel O'Hara of Earth-TRN588 is similar to his Earth-928 counterpart. Many events in the life of Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928 are the same or similar to that of his Earth-TRN588 counterpart. Superior Altercations After some glitches in the Timestream, the events in year 2099 changed under unspecified circumstances, altering everything that happened after . Many events similar to what happened still occurred however, such as Miguel meeting certain characters, including the Heroic Age's Spider-Man. Miguel's future Nueva York was later plagued with numerous time distortions due to Wolverine accidentally breaking the space-time continuum. . Realizing how dire the situation is, he headed to the lair of his enemy, the Alchemax corporation. There he discovered that the distortions were originating from the past, in the Heroic Age, and somehow causing Tyler Stone to fade from existence. Realizing that if his biological father never existed, neither would he, so Miguel, as Spider-Man agreed to be sent back to the present day by Alchemax to help reverse the damage done. However, he ended up finding trouble when he ran into Spider-Man, who unknown to Miguel was really Doctor Octopus in Peter's body. . After their skirmish, they teamed-up to prevent all of time from being destroyed. During this, Miguel was on the brink of killing his grandfather Tiberius "Ty" Stone to rewrite all of the history for 2099, but stopped when he realized that killing Tiberius would destroy the entire future New York. He also realized that Tyler Stone had destroyed the time portal, stranding Miguel in the past and ushering in the beginning of a modern day Alchemax. So this inspires Miguel to masquerade as Michael O'Mara, Ty's new assistant. ]] Goblin Nation Miguel later helped Spider-Man fight the Goblin King's army. However, they were both captured by robots built by J. Jonah Jameson, which were quickly hijacked and controlled by the Goblin King, to Miguel's shock. When the Goblin King offered a path out for Otto to find Anna, at the cost of leaving Miguel behind to face the Spider-Slayers alone, Otto took the bait and fled, leaving Miguel stranded and cursing at him for being an impostor, saying that Spider-Man would never abandon his comrades. The Spider-Slayers then close in on him. Miguel managed to defeat his opponents, before teaming up with the real Spider-Man and finds out it was Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man's body all along before Peter's mind return to his body. He got out the remaining Alchemax employees to safety while Spider-Man went to battle the Goblin King. After Osborn's defeat and subsequent escape, Miguel bid Peter farewell. Undercover in Alchemax He continued working undercover in present-day Alchemax and moved to his would-be neighborhood, operating as a vigilante there. While discusing with Stone about the sell of the Goblin Slayers to the Trans-Sabal dictatorship, they were interrupted by an agent of T.O.T.E.M., who had come to erase Miguel from the times-stream. Stone entered his safe room and told him there was only room for one, leaving him behind. He changed to Spider-Man and they take the battle over the building. Escaping to the office of Liz Allan, Alchemax's current CEO. The agent recognized her and told Miguel that one of the main reasons he had to be erased from that time and space was because of his future interaction with her. He told Spider-Man that if he let him erase her, he will leave him alone. He pretended to agree and get out of the agent's way, but before he erased her, he make his weapon backfire and it destroyed the agent before leaving. After his leave Liz Allan realizes that Spider-man 2099 most likely works for Alchemax and begins searching for him. After attempting to patch things up with his janitor who seems to have taken a dislike to him whom Miguel recognizes as a girl he had saved from a mugging whose name he discovers is Tempest, Miguel is confronted by Liz Allan at his apartment who after doing some research has discovered that Miguel's alias is a fraud. She accuses him of being Spider-Man and to throw her off Miguel uses his holographic suit to produce a futuristic looking costume and explains that he is from the future and Stone's grandson and that he is here to help him achieve his full potential which manages to throw Liz away from believing he is Spider-Man. The two have a brief conversation which ends with Liz kissing him before leaving. Tempest then reappears and explains to Miguel that she has leukemia and thanks him for the flowers he brought earlier before leaving. Under Liz's orders Miguel accompany's Tiberius Stone to Transabal in order to facilitate the sale of Spider-Slayers. Upon arriving they are attacked and Tiberius is captured by the rebels opposing the current regime. Miguel now in his 2099 suit races to find Stone knowing that if the rebels kill him he will fade from existence. Miguel eventually finds the rebel hideout but before he can save Tiberius the Scorpion who was apparently working as Alchemax's security attacks and threatens to kill everyone unless they release Tiberius. When they refuse Miguel steps in and he and Scorpion have a brief fight that ends when the Scorpion reveals that all the Spider-Slayers are active and converging on Miguel due to him being Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Scorpion briefly clash until Miguel is forced to give hm the slip due to the army of Spider-Slayers. The Scorpion enraged by his disappearance sets the Spider-Slayers on surrounding civilians. Miguel uses Lyla to coat Scorpion in a hologram of Spider-Man causing the Spider-Slayers to turn on him. Meanwhile Tiberius escapes when the building he is being held in collapses. His life is also saved by the woman who captured him at the expense of her own. Miguel and Tiberius head to the original buyer of the Spider-Slayers where Tiberius reveals he no longer wishes to sell them due to the man potentially using them on his own people. Miguel and Tiberius then enter a vehicle where Stone introduces Miguel to Mac Gargan. ]] Spider-Verse After engaging the Scorpion, Miguel began suffering visions of other alternate reality versions of himself being slain. Miguel initially dismissed them until he witnessed a third version of himself being killed by Morlun. Despite Miguel only being a few feet away, Morlun retreated and Miguel realized that the Inheritor was afraid of Earth-616, resolving to ask Peter Parker as to why. Miguel subsequently met with Spider-Man and Silk, after they confronted the Looter who had stolen equipment from Spider Island II, as part of Spider-UK's Spider-Army, which had been formed to confront the threat of the Inheritors, Morlun and his family. With Spider-Man and Silk joining the Spider-Army, they retreated to their safe zone, Earth-13. On Earth-13, Miguel was chosen to be apart of Spider-Man's away team which travelled to the Year 2099, and Peter was surprised to see the Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) leading this group of Spider-Men. The arrival of so many Spider-Men at the same time caused Octavius' cloak that was protecting his army from the Inheritors to be ineffective, so they would soon be found by the Inheritors. Daemos appeared through a portal, and engaged the Spider-Armies in combat, but he was ultimately defeated. With the arrival of more Inheritors, including the supposedly deceased Daemos, it was deduced the Inheritors used cloned bodies to prolog their lives. As the Spider-Armies scattered away, Miguel, a Six-Armed Spider-Man and Lady Spider fled with the body of the deceased Daemos in order to study it. Miguel and Lady Spider hid in Alchemax, where they dissected the corpse. When they returned to Earth-13, unaware it had been abandoned as the safe zone because it had been attacked by Inheritors, Lady Spider and Spider-Man 2099 later stumbled upon the remains of Leopardon, which were recovered, rebuilt, and augmented nuclear material. With the Leopardon ready for battle, Spider-Man 2099 and Lady Spider heeded the call to help the Spider-Army in their last stand against the Inheritors. Once the Inheritors were defeated and neutralized, the members of the Spider-Army returned to their respective universes, and Miguel used this opportunity to return to his time in the year 2099 once and for all. Imperfect 2099 However, Miguel didn't return to his timeline but ended up in a world devastated by Alchemax and ruled by the Maestro, who mistook Miguel for the original Spider-Man. The Maestro beat Miguel into submission, and then placed him in a cell with Strange 2099. He later devises a plan with Strange to escape and successfully does so using Doctor Doom's Time Platform, returning to Earth-616. All-New, All-Different Many months into the future, it was revealed that Miguel grew tired of the hero life after an attempt to stop a bank robber led to him nearly killing the culprit after he had killed a young girl in a drug-crazed shooting spree. Convinced by the cops to stand down and let them take him, Miguel disappeared from the scene and was confronted by Peter, who he told of his desire to quit. Rather than him to keep at it, Peter instead offered him a position at Parker Industries. After accepting the job offer, he later had a run-in with Roberta Mendez, who was secretly Captain America. He then went on a date with Tempest at the restaurant, Bijoux Restaurant & Tapas Bar, and as she was revealing that she was pregnant, suddenly a car slammed through the window, seemingly killing her. While investigating a robot that was there at the incident, Miguel's assistant, Raul, revealed that it was designed by Dr. Alexi Cronos, who was once one of Doctor Doom's teachers, prompting Miguel to confront him using a new costume designed by Peter. Later on, he tried to infiltrate Cronos' base, but was caught by Dr. Cronos himself. Miguel and Dr. Cronos battled each other throughout the streets of New York, until Miguel used a hologram as a diversion and defeated him. Miguel interrogated him, threatening to kill him, and found out that the organization that he worked for was called the Fist, before Cronos' life thread was cut by Aisa. After telling Raul to investigate the organization Fist, Lyla reported that Roberta had entered his private lab while she was fighting a warrior from 2099 named Qweeg, which shocked Miguel since he had programmed his security pad specific to himself, but Lyla corrected him saying that he had programmed it to be keyed to someone from his time and apparently Roberta was from 2099. As Miguel exited from the elevator, he activated his costume and attacked Kweeg, but was knocked back and Kweeg escaped, leading Miguel and Roberta to team-up in an attempt to bring him back to the portal. They eventually confronted him in the streets of New York, initially defeating him, but Kweeg managed to escape them through a distraction by the Fist and was recruited by them. When Rhonda Fleming was revealed to be a Nuhuman after accidental exposure to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist, Miguel tried to protect her from being taken by Lash. Rhonda emerged from her cocoon as a gold-skinned being and renamed herself Glorianna, saving Spider-Man from Lash; however, she rapidly developed a god complex as a result of her new powers and wound up injuring her girlfriend, Jasmine, during a fight with Spider-Man. Miguel from Jasmine that Tempest is still alive, and with help from the mainstream Spider-Man extracts her from the hospital and takes her to a secure Parker Industries facility. Determined to find out why Tempest's mother told him she was dead and hired Man Mountain Marko to keep him away, Miguel hunted her down and confronted her, learning that she possessed the ability to create energy blasts and had killed her second husband upon learning he had been lusting over her daughter. When the Fist steal Dr. Cronos' corpse, Miguel tracks them to their lair, discovering Glorianna has been recruited to make use of her psychic abilities. His battle with them is cut short when they activate an experimental time machine and send him to a version of the year 2099 where the Sinister Six - comprised of Venom, Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Electro, Sandwoman, and the Goblin - control Alchemax and rule Nueva York. The Goblin is revealed to be a double agent and helps rescue Miguel and return him to 2016, but she is murdered by Doctor Octopus acting on advice Miguel had sarcastically given him on how to be a more effective super villain. When Roberta goes through the time portal to find her family, Miguel follows her and discovers that the Sinister Six have mysteriously disappeared, enabling Alchemax's old CEO to return to power and collude with corrupt politicians to outlaw superheroes. Miguel learns from Doctor Strange that in 2019 the Fist had unleashed a bioweapon that caused a cataclysmic event and the downfall of the old New York. With the help of the superhero resistance, Miguel and Roberta are able to overthrow Alchemax and return to the past, where they resume their investigation of the Fist. With the unwilling help of Elektra, Miguel and Roberta capture Iron Man 2099 and learn that the Fist had captured and brainwashed not only him but the Sinister Six of the year 2099. After defeating the sorceress Medea, who had been recruited by the Fist to cause chaos, Miguel learns that Tempest had regained consciousness and been approached by his father, who had travelled to the past and become the leader of the Fist. Capturing Electro 2099, Miguel has Lyla interrogate him to learn the exact date and time in 2019 that the Fist's plan will come into effect and then works with Sonny to modify his time machine. Travelling to 2019, Miguel is able to stop the Fist from changing history with the help of Tempest - who became able to control her mutation as a result of Tyler Stone's experimentation on her and became a superhero called Honey Bee - and their son Gabriel "Gabri" O'Hara, who became a time travelling superhero and created an upgraded version of Miguel's old costume. Miguel learns that he dies in 2016, but Honey Bee refuses to reveal the circumstances behind his death, wanting Miguel to stay with her. Gabri reveals that Miguel died trying to save Tempest from the Fist in 2016, and Miguel returns to the past. Miguel bids farewell to Roberta, who returns to the restored 2099, and then sets out to rescue Tempest, defeating Man Mountain Marko. Upon finding her and discovering she can control her mutation as in the year 2019, Miguel kisses her only to be stabbed in the heart, realizing that Tyler Stone had implanted a psychic command into her without her realizing. Miguel dies in Tempest's arms only to regain consciousness in 2099, learning that Doctor Strange - with help from Roberta and Gabri - had transported his corpse to the future and resurrected him with magic. Despite being happy to be back where he belongs, Miguel is told that he can never return to the past to visit Tempest without risking jeopardizing the future. | Personality = Roberta's Captain America persona remarks that Miguel is considerably less of a jerk than he once was, and he slowly picks up Peter Parker's habit of wisecracking. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Miguel O'Hara of Earth-982 along which includes * Superhuman Strength: O'Hara possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 10 tons. O'Hara's great strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances. He has been known to leap to heights of at least 30 feet in a single bound. * Superhuman Speed: O'Hara can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Accelerated Decoy: Allows O'Hara to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack. * Superhuman Agility: O'Hara's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: O'Hara's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: O'Hara's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Telepathy: Miguel O'Hara's shown to be able to communicate with others on a telepathic level. The full limits of his telepathy has yet to be explored. However he's shown to easily communicate with others. It's believed that his telepathy is an extension of his spider sense, manifesting in a different way. * Superhuman Durability: O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. * Accelerated Vision: O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. The flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. His vision also gives him the ability to see energy waves. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Miguel O'Hara's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few minutes. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. ** Longevity: Miguel O'Hara ages at a very slow rate due to the rapid regeneration of healthy bodily tissues & cells. *'Spider-Sense:' O'Hara possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger, and links with him superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. Miguel seemingly only possesses this power on Earth-001, as this is the only instance he is shown having it and he is otherwise able to be blindsided by attacks. * Talons and Fangs: O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. * Spinnerets: Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Miguel O'Hara of Earth-982 which includes: O'Hara is a skilled and gifted geneticist. He is also formidable in hand to hand combat, despite the fact that he's had little formal training. He uses a special freestyle of fighting that allows him to make full use of his strength, speed, and agility. * Computer Skills: He was able to hack the computers of Doctor Doom, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, and Sam Beckett. * Shooting: Spider-Man was able to hit a hostile holding a hostage multiple times with a pistol, with a bullet only grazing the hostage. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Post-traumatic Stress Disorder: Following the attack on Bijoux Restaurant & Tapas Bar, Miguel developed post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). The sight of an image of the truck that crashed into the restaurant & bar triggered a brief anxiety attack. | Equipment = Spider-Man 2099's Suit Spider-Man 2099's New Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Miguel's DNA was 50% spider. * Marvel considers this Miguel to be the same character as his Earth-928 counterpart. | Trivia = * While Miguel was trapped in Earth-616, his apartment number was 2099. * Miguel was an atheist; however, he notes that he frequently invoked the help of God because he used to believe in him. * He was concerned with global warming and Donald. * Miguel was a fan of lucha libre and the only reason he didn't compete was because he felt his powers gave him an advantage. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Shared Identities Category:Atheist Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Regeneration Category:Night Vision Category:Organic Webbing Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Precogs Category:Shooting Category:Leaping Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Invisibility Category:Catholic Characters